


So Cool

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, soft-ish fluff, sungjin is your neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: Sungjin, one of the popular guys in school, is your new neighbor.





	So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> From my steps, it’s different   
> I’m approaching you with such a feeling   
> So cool, aren’t I? //
> 
> So Cool - Day6

Park Sungjin. You’ve heard of his name, of course. He’s the president of the next class whom you would hear some of your classmates talk about. Some would bet who’s better in singing between him and his friend. Some would talk about how he looks cool when playing soccer. Some would gush about how handsome he is, although you would also hear some say, “not really”—to which you would just silently disagree. He’s probably not a head turner at first, but once you give him another glance, you wouldn’t really be able to keep your eyes off him again. And he probably knows this too from the way he carries himself with so much confidence. But when you see him with his friends in cram school, you observe that he’s still unafraid to make himself look funny. He’s very friendly too, but you haven’t really had the chance to talk to him even though you attend the same school and cram school.

So when someone knocked at your door one morning, the least person you expected it to be is Park Sungjin. He was surprised to see you as well, but you’re not sure why since he didn’t really know you. “We just moved in,” he’d explain, pointing at the house across while flashing a kind smile. “We are distributing rice cakes for our neighbors.” You just accepted it with an awkward smile and clumsy hands without even looking him in the eye. 

Your mom would later on tell you that the boy’s mom is actually her friend whom she’d meet from time to time. This surprised you, but you didn’t really dwell on it until the two moms would start exchanging dishes for dinner—you delivering your mom’s dish to Sungjin’s house, and Sungjin delivering his mom’s dish to your house. When they finally visited your house, that’s when your moms introduced you to each other. Since then, you two would just exchange awkward smiles and awkward small bows every time you’d see each other, but still wouldn’t start a conversation. But oftentimes, you would just pretend you didn’t see him or just try to avoid him as much as possible.

One day, you passed by him while riding your bike while he was running late for class. You could’ve had just ignored him if he didn’t run after you while desperately calling out your name. When you looked at him though, he was still flashing a smile while giggling. He kindly asked if he could get on to your bike to school. You were hesitant but you still agreed with a meek nod. No one was talking at first, but Sungjin was the one who broke the silence. Even though you kept silent in the 5-minute ride to school, Sungjin talked about how he missed riding bike too, how he loved the new neighborhood, how nervous he was for the tests that day, and how he liked being the class president. _He must really love talking,_ you thought. But it was fun listening to his stories. And you loved hearing his strong satoori that seemed liked he never bothered fixing. Somehow it made you want to know him more. 

But you’re reminded why you couldn’t invite him for a ride again when you saw a few students noticing Sungjin behind you as you arrive in school. You just ended up dropping him outside the school. He thanked you, and you just gave him a smile, like you always do. He was about to say more but you cut him to say that you’d go ahead. He would let you while still shouting another thank you even when you weren’t looking anymore.

The next morning though, you found him waiting for you again, flashing an innocent smile. “I can just maneuver the bike this time while you sit in the back, if you want?” He’d kindly ask. Your mind was already determined to say no but somehow you just found yourself agreeing. And even then, Sungjin would have so much stories to tell that it started to be what you’d look forward to in the morning, even if you’re only listening to him. 

Since then, even without an actual agreement, you two would wait for each other every morning to ride the bike together to school. Sometimes it’s you who would maneuver the bike. Sometimes it’s Sungjin. As time passed, you start responding to Sungjin’s stories. As you got comfortable enough, you would start sharing some of your random stories too. And soon enough, you just found yourself planning with Sungjin to wake up extra early on some days so you two can drop by a convenience store or a small restaurant near school to eat breakfast. In those mornings you spent together, you grew closer more than you expected. 

But even then, you’d try your hardest to avoid him in school. You just didn’t want to attract attention and attract flocks of gossipers asking how abouts with your friendship with one of the popular guys in school. But outside school, you get to hang out at each other’s homes. Sometimes you would visit his home so he could tutor you with the subjects you’re struggling with. Sometimes Sungjin would come over to your house to write songs together. You’re good in writing songs while Sungjin’s good in singing and playing guitar. Both your families didn’t mind. Sometimes Sungjin would invite you when he’d go out with his other friends which you would always kindly refuse. You’re not really the type who’s comfortable interacting with too many people. Having Sungjin and a very few other people as your friends was enough.

But Sungjin was patient. He never got tired of slowly trying to get you outside of your comfort zone, until you were finally comfortable enough to go out of your shell on your own. There are days when you would finally join his circle of friends to the amusement park or just the arcade. But you two would end up separating from them to go to the noraebang. Never did you imagine that you would be able to belt out songs while dancing, not minding how you looked like. Because Sungjin does the same. Despite his looks, he was never afraid of looking like a fool fjust to give a good laugh.

“But you have a nice voice,” he’d tell you once you were resting after getting exhausted. “Why didn’t you tell me you can sing?”

“I have a terrible voice. What are you saying?” You’d tell him with disbelief.

“Still. I want to hear more.” You notice how it looks like his lips were puckered while he’s speaking. You find it cute. “Let’s exchange covers. Come on.” He’d say, nudging you while playfully swaying his shoulders. You would have said no if not for the crescent moons and crinkles in his eyes when he smiles.

There are nights when he would randomly send you clips of him singing the songs you’ve written while playing the guitar. Sometimes he’d send you covers. And you weren’t sure if you both just have the same taste in music but he usually picks your favorite songs. Of course he knew. On some mornings, you would just talk about the songs you were listening to. When you’re having a hard time because of studies, Sungjin’s voice would be the only thing that can calm you down or comfort you.

“You like him, don’t you?” Your mom would ask you with a glint in her eyes and a grin. You would insist that he’s just a friend. And he really is. Okay, maybe you have a teeny-tiny crush on him, but there’s really nothing more. And you’re sure Sungjin feels the same way. 

But that isn’t what your mom tells you. “Sungjin’s mom told me he never denies that he likes you whenever she asks,” to which your heart would suddenly jolt like it was awaken by something. But you’d continue insisting that you are just friends. After teasing you with Sungjin, your mom finally gave up. But before she left you, she tells you that whatever’s going on between you two, she thinks that Sungjin’s a nice guy. And that she likes him too for you, whether just as your friend or something more. 

When you told Sungjin about what his mom told your mom, you didn’t expect him to coolly say, “but it’s true,” while flipping the meat. He was sitting across you. It was a Friday afternoon so you both decided to eat grilled pork belly.

You just stared at him speechless, waiting for him to add more. But despite the sound of the grilling meat and the chatter of everyone around you, it felt like all the noise started to fade, except Sungjin’s voice when he finally tells you, “I like you." There wasn’t even a hint of uncertainty or stutter in his voice. He said it so casually like it was the most obvious thing, and everybody else knows except you. 

“But don’t be pressured to answer me or like me back,” Sungjin says, intently staring at you when he finally stops grilling the meat. “Just being with you like this is enough. I like it even just being your friend.” He gives you a reassuring smile. It was all too hard to process, so you weren’t able to respond anything. You just distracted yourself with the meat so you had an excuse not to talk anymore.

That night after all the tosses and turns, you decided to finally message him and admit your true feelings for him as well.

**_I actually like you too. I’m just not sure what to do with this feeling. I’m all new to this… It’s kinda weird…_ **

You hardly slept even after that. Sungjin didn’t reply anything. So many thoughts were running in your head. You suddenly felt somehow ashamed admitting your feelings. You weren’t sure how you were gonna face him the next day.

 

But all worries go away when you find him leaning in the wall while holding a lunch box. He looks anxious while kicking the dirt. But his face lights up the moment he sees you.

He immediately apologizes for not replying to your message. He explains that he got too excited. And he wanted to confirm it again with you in person. You can’t explain the look of relief and the smile on his face when you tell him again that you like him too. He was too giddy that a hicuppy giggle escaped his mouth which made you laugh. 

It feels surreal, even just that moment of you two standing across each other, gazing in each other’s eyes while trying purse the stupid grins on your faces.

This time on the ride to school, Sungjin lets you wrap your arms around his waist. You both awkwardly laugh at the contact. You were both just weird at these kind of things. But it was comfortable. You felt safe leaning your head in his broad back. Unlike your usual mornings with exchange of random stories, this one was quiet—a comfortable silence.

“Why is our school so near?” You hear Sungjin mutter under his breath when when you quickly arrive in school, despite Sungjin trying to slow down riding the bicycle. You agreed to go all the way inside the school while riding the bike together. This time though, you move away a little from Sungjin again while trying to cover your face with your hair.

“You go first,” you tell him but he insists that you walk together since your classroom were just beside each other. 

You two were only walking side by side, but so close that your hands were still brushing against each other. You both knew holding hands weren’t your thing. But when Sungjin notices you lowering your head when some people are following you with their stares, curious of the girl beside Sungjin, he finally grabs your hand—proudly walking with you beside him. His hand was rough but warm. His firm grasp of your hand somehow makes you feel safe. You look up at him, and he just gives you a warm smile. And suddenly, everyone else didn’t matter. Only you and him. His hand holding your hand. This moment.

When you arrive in your classroom, he won’t let go of your hand just yet.

“My class is starting soon,” you say with a soft giggle. Sungjin hands you the lunchbox he was holding while still holding your hand.

“I woke up extra early today so thought I could just prepare some food for you.”

“So you’re suddenly cooking now?” You ask him suspiciously. 

“Well, my mom did the most cooking,” he says defensively. “But I helped her, of course!” 

But you don’t hear what he’s saying anymore. You drown yourself in his eyes and wonder how you’re lucky to get to know him behind the surface that everyone else admired about him—and most importantly, how lucky you are to have his heart. But somehow you can tell from his eyes that he was also thinking the same while looking at you.


End file.
